


Поднимаясь на этот холм

by ni_a_pteros



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, M/M, Out of Character, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Valentine-centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni_a_pteros/pseuds/ni_a_pteros
Summary: Он помнит, как видит Окделла в первый раз.





	Поднимаясь на этот холм

**Author's Note:**

> Название взято из кавера группы Placebo на песню Кейт Буш "Running Up That Hill"

Он помнит, как видит Окделла в первый раз.  
— Унар Ричард, — объявляет Арамона.  
Одинаковые чёрно-белые колеты, рассветный сырой холод, позёмка, серый внутренний двор Лаик. Утреннее построение.  
Валентину не нужно знать имён, он без труда вычисляет, кто есть кто, и так.  
Светло-русые вихры, худая белая шея над воротом — им всем бы хотелось втянуть головы в плечи, колючий ветер безжалостно обдирает с мальчишеских фигур крохи тепла, но никто не втягивает, гордость — вздёрнутый упрямый подбородок, испуганно-решительные глаза.  
Странное сочетание, если подумать.  
Окделл ловит взгляд Валентина, моргает и сжимает губы, поднимает подбородок ещё выше, выпрямляется ещё сильнее, до хруста, светлые глаза вспыхивают.  
Просто смешно, думает Валентин, и вдруг ловит себя на том, что почти улыбается.

Потрясающее умение создавать вокруг себя шум для человека, которому лучше держаться тише воды и ниже травы, кривясь про себя, думает Валентин.  
Сжатые кулаки и заляпанные чернилами пальцы, острые лопатки и вечно взъерошенный стриженый затылок без конца маячат у него перед глазами.  
Слишком хлопотно, думает Валентин.  
Окделл, тоже разгадавший кто есть кто, первые дни глядел на него то с надеждой, то волком, но теперь, наконец-то, находит на кого переключить своё внимание и перестаёт сверлить его взглядами совсем.  
Не все считают это настолько хлопотным делом. Колиньяр с шайкой не в состоянии спокойно пройти мимо. Зато Катершванцы не стесняются показывать своё благорасположение к опальному сыну мятежника, Салина весело скалит зубы и толкает плечом в плечо при встрече, Савиньяк неизменно садится рядом за трапезой.  
Паоло Куньо смотрит на Окделла насмешливыми, влюблёнными чёрными глазами, и Окделл тщетно пытается не улыбаться, встречаясь с ним взглядом.  
Слишком много шума.  
В следующий раз Окделл смотрит на Валентина — с вызовом и презрением — много позже, когда разъярённый капитан Арамона потрясает руками и ищет виновных.  
Валентин смотрит в ответ, подняв подбородок, зная, что на лице не отражается ничего лишнего. Не пойман — не вор, и удача любит ловких, а не увальней.  
Валентину вдруг очень ясно представляется, как рассмеялся бы на это Юстин.  
Салина, Куньо, Катершванцы, Савиньяк, разумеется, вызываются разделить с Окделлом наказание, и Старая галерея распахивает для них свои проржавелые тяжёлые двери.  
…План с набегом на кухню созревает даже раньше, чем Валентин успевает достичь своей кельи.

— Что ж, — говорит отец, аккуратно опуская бокал на стол. Валентин смотрит на него прямо, почти дерзко. Он пытается и не может вспомнить, изменилось ли что-либо в отцовском лице с прошлой встречи.  
Последний раз они виделись полтора года назад.  
— Вы не желаете говорить о Лаик, а новости из Придды, вероятно, знаете лучше меня.  
Отец поднимает взгляд от блюда на мгновение.  
— О чём, в таком случае, вы хотели бы побеседовать?  
Валентин откладывает салфетку и светски приподнимает уголки губ.  
— О Юстиниане, — отвечает он.  
Он отваживается на эту эскападу только потому, что матери нет в особняке в этот вечер.  
…Отец режет мясо, как ни в чём не бывало, и Валентин ещё в детстве понял, что его невозможно застать врасплох.  
Это не мешает ему пытаться.  
От накатывающей разом воющей ярости подрагивают пальцы, Валентин заставляет себя успокоиться и через несколько долгих звенящих минут дрожь сходит на нет.  
— Когда-нибудь мы поговорим об этом, — произносит отец через две смены блюд, и Валентин вздрагивает, не готовый.  
Отец всё ещё видит его насквозь, отец всё ещё играет в тысячу раз лучше.  
Два года прошло со смерти Юстина, но проще не становится.  
Валентин заставляет себя вежливо кивнуть.  
Если отец всё же даёт слово — он держит его.  
(Не в этот раз, но об этом Валентин узнает намного позже, в день выхода из Багерлее.)

Отец, бесстрастный и холоднокровный, всегда на свой манер выделял его. Его, а не Юстина, не наследника. Даже сейчас он продолжает быть к нему снисходительнее, чем когда-либо был к его брату — и это то, за что Валентин ненавидит его больше всего.  
Они прощаются кивком и безликими формальными фразами, а потом Валентин покидает столовую, особняк, и неприметная карета отвозит его назад, в Лаик.  
В следующий раз он видит отца на трибуне в Фабианов день.

Оллария в тысячу раз больше убогой старой Лаик, новые люди и события, но и здесь Окделл умудряется заполнять собой всё пространство.  
Столица судачит об оруженосце Первого Маршала, о Марке и Лаконии, о дуэли, на которой окончил свою жизнь наследник Колиньяров, об эсператистских монахах, спрятанных в Октавианскую ночь, о Варастийской компании, о покровительстве королевы, о ненависти кардинала…  
Даже у лучшей куртизанки Олларии — ну надо же! — Валентин сталкивается с Окделлом.  
Синий и чёрный делают того старше.  
(Валентин, разумеется, игнорирует сплетни, но то, что в них смеют упоминать имя Юстина, вызывает в нём дымную удушливую ненависть.)  
Нет ничего смешнее, чем наблюдать, как Окделл тщится прикрыть свою растерянность показным высокомерием. Валентин изучает его лицо - не дольше, чем это нужно, чтобы передать послание королевы.  
Окделл пропадает из города всего через несколько дней после этого.  
А потом Валентина, его отца и мать, и всех Приддов, оказавшихся на тот момент в столице, заключают под стражу.

Нетрудно догадаться, что за мысли посещают Валентина в бесконечно долгие дни в тишине камеры или во время постоянных, повторяющих самих себя допросов. О королеве и её послании, о роли Ричарда, об отце и матери, о том, что ждёт их всех.  
…Из Багерлее Валентин выходит один. Уже герцогом Приддом.

Судьба имеет своё представление о шутках.  
Валентин сталкивается с исчезнувшим Окделлом почти сразу, как оказывается освобождённым из заключения. Мир успел поменяться до неузнаваемости за это время. Новости льются непрерывной холодной солёной водой.  
Окделл стоит, гордо выпятив подбородок, по правую руку от того, кто называет себя освободителем, анаксом и Альдо I Раканом.  
И Валентин чувствует горячее, беспримесное, острое сожаление, что застенков Окделл всё-таки избежал.

Багерлее казалась могилой — довольно справедливо — и после жизнь наваливается со всех сторон, ярмарочная толчея после кладбища. Многие дела требуют немедленного внимания, многие вещи требуют хорошенько обдумать их. Всё расписано по минутам, времени на скорбь не остаётся.  
…Странно, но это не помогает всё равно.  
Столичный особняк Приддов встречает Валентина тишиной, одинаково глухой и глубокой каждый вечер.  
Спруты живут на глубине, — бесстрастно замечает в голове голос отца.  
Юстиниан сказал бы — эй, всё проходит. Даже это.  
Валентин привычным усилием воли обрывает бессмысленные внутренние диалоги.  
Дела ждут. Слишком многое нужно обдумать, слишком многое нужно решить.  
(Единственная уступка, которую Валентин себе позволяет — подниматься на второй этаж по дальней, Северной лестнице, а не по парадной, Южной.  
Южную гостиную любила мать, там была её вотчина.)

Окделл смотрит на Альдо и королеву одинаково подобострастными обожающими глазами.  
Иногда Валентину интересно, что случится, если Окделлу придётся вести беседу с ними обоими одновременно.  
Должно быть, презабавное будет зрелище.  
Ещё ему интересно, на сколько подлостей может оказаться способен человек, искренне при этом полагающий себя человеком чести – вскоре, впрочем, становится ясно, что этот колодец бездонный.

Любимым днём Валентина, определённо, становится день, когда девица Окделл (почти) приватно высказывает своему дорогому брату своё мнение о его добродетельном служении анаксу.  
Валентин не отказывает себе в удовольствии невзначай столкнуться с ним в коридорах дворца по несколько раз на дню, в этот день и во все ближайшие. И каждый раз он находит предлог задержать Повелителя Скал хоть на пару слов.  
Ричард презабавно багровеет, разумеется, но, стиснув зубы, расправляет плечи и упрямо прилагает титанические усилия, чтобы стоически вести себя, как обычно. Даже более сдержанно. Валентин предельно вежлив и делает вид, что не замечает ничего странного. Он нарочно длит абсолютно пустые разговоры до такой степени каждый раз, что Ричард на третий день начинает и вовсе позорно избегать встреч. Но от Валентина не так-то просто скрыться.  
При свидетелях он не упускает случая отпустить изысканный комплимент внешнему виду Ричарда.  
Ему интересно, как долго тому удастся держать себя в руках.  
…Очаровательные царапины от ласковых сестриных рук на лице Ричарда заживают две недели.  
Возможно, это лучшие две недели в жизни Валентина после выхода из Багерлее.

— Создатель в милости своей не устаёт учить нас, — говорит Её Величество Катарина Ариго-Оллар, устало и печально. Её мягкие светлые кудри колышет ветер.  
— Возможно, это чудовищное несчастье, произошедшее в Доре, наконец, чему-нибудь научит герцога Окделла.  
Валентин с коротким поклоном подаёт ей шаль.  
Он понимает, что мог найти в ней брат, видит. Мужество, отчаяние, разочарование, упорство и изощрённый ум — всё то, что прячется под личиной хрупкого цветка. У Юстиниана было горячее и живое сердце, способное разглядеть всё это, принять и полюбить безоглядно.  
Без взаимности, разумеется — Катарина Ариго достаточно проницательна, чтобы не рассказывать Валентину чересчур красивых сказок.  
«Он был самым близким, самым доверенным моим другом».  
Валентин представляет, как улыбнулся бы с тайной мукой на это Юстиниан. Он вообще часто представляет Юстиниана третьим в этих их тихих прогулках по саду.  
— Создатель милостив, — эхом повторяет Валентин. Её Величество кидает на него долгий, преисполненный сопереживания взгляд и с готовностью опирается на предложенную руку.  
— Вы единственная моя опора теперь, Валентин, — бормочет она, как бы задумавшись, как бы забывшись.  
Ни одного слова вразрез с целью. Это напоминает Валентину отца.  
Иногда Валентин задаётся вопросом: смогла бы королева спасти от смерти в тюрьме хотя бы его мать, свою фрейлину? Пыталась ли?  
Вероятно, пыталась.  
Вероятно, и отец пытался что-то сделать.  
(В обоих случаях одинаково тяжело заставить себя быть справедливым достаточно, чтобы принять эту мысль.)  
Валентин не думает о дуэли, и посонье, и завещании Оллара, и, особенно, о страшном дне в Доре, о криках людей, о воющей, корчащейся толкотне, о собственных срывающихся приказах, о белом лице всегда такого самоуверенного анакса. О чудом выжившем в давке Окделле.  
Уже затянувшийся шрам на бедре, оставшийся после дуэли, ноет, несмотря на хорошую погоду.

Суд, в общем-то, закономерный итог метаний Та-ракана.  
Окделл взъерошен и бледнее обычного, как ни старается выглядеть уверенным, первым рыцарем Талигойи, Повелителем Скал и прочая, и прочая. Валентин смотрит на него в упор, зная, как того это бесит.  
…Окделл не замечает.  
Суд похож на представление ярмарочных лицедеев, и Валентин словно смотрит из толпы.  
Типажи узнаваемы — подлец-королишко, рой подпевал, предатель-лизоблюд, страдающая в неволе любовница и шут, безжалостно и с блестящим чёрным остроумием говорящий правду с места подсудимого.  
Удивительно, сколько свиней может полезть наружу, а предупреждение на гербе содержалось лишь у одного.  
Внутри плещется яд, и Валентин чувствует себя как никогда свободно. Он почти получает удовольствие от представления.  
Начальник лиловой гвардии смотрит на него с беспокойством, и Валентин кивает ему незаметно. Беспокойство из чужих глаз не исчезает, впрочем.  
Пальцы леденеют по мере приближения оглашения приговора, и Валентин с досадой ощущает, как тает отстранённое спокойствие, как приходится прилагать всё большие усилия, чтобы выглядеть невозмутимым, чтобы не тянуться рукой очертить по появившейся глупой привычке границы недавнего шрама сквозь ткань.  
Окделл сидит, будто палку проглотил, лицо и даже шея его пылают, губы сжаты. Чёлка лезет ему в лицо, и он пыжится, стараясь смахнуть её как-нибудь незаметно — безуспешно, разумеется.  
Что-то очень понятное, очень знакомое Валентин замечает во взгляде герцога Алвы, когда тот с насмешливым, ленивым отвращением взирает на бывшего своего оруженосца.  
Спокойствие ломается коротко и окончательно.  
Валентин находит глазами начальника гвардии. Он не поворачивается, когда в зале звучит ясно, чётким, взвинченным молодым голосом:  
— За себя и за Дом Скал…

«Если кто-то тонет — позволь ему утонуть» — когда-то говорил отец, и эти слова всегда вызывали брезгливое отторжение.

Бесконечно долгий, выпивающий силы день суда заканчивается в пыли ведущего на север тракта.  
Валентину хочется скакать, скакать до самой Торки без остановок, забыв обо всём, выметая из себя все мысли, все события, все неудачи этого дня.  
…«Хочется» до смешного редко сочетается с «надо».  
Валентин прикрывает глаза и заставляет себя скомандовать остановку.  
Окделла по его кивку выволакивают из кареты. Слишком грубо, и Валентин передёргивает плечами, так ничего и не сказав.  
Окделл озирается выпавшим из гнезда птенцом. Он стеснённо поводит связанными руками, а потом распрямляется пружиной и вскидывает подбородок. Глаза его горят возмущённо и беспомощно, губы стиснуты, шея с вызовом открыта — бей!.. Ему страшно.  
Валентин смотрит с седла, не шевелясь.  
…Калёным железом бы тебя выжечь, думает он, не замечая, как намертво стискивает коленями бока коня. Сапогом бы раздавить, гадину.  
Потом встряхивается, с трудом, и молча разворачивает коня прочь. Кавалькада лиловых гвардейцев следует за ним.  
Ночь удивительно быстро проглатывает смутную, звенящую фигуру Окделла.

«Если кто-то тонет — позволь ему утонуть» — говорит отец в его голове.  
Юстиниан не говорит ничего.

Торка принимает Валентина в себя, как принимает всех.  
Она встречает его невыносимой белизной, хрустким настом, ядрёным морозом, ясными утрами и хриплой перекличкой часовых.  
Люди здесь настолько другие, что сперва кажутся не то иностранцами, не то и вовсе не людьми, а выходцами то ли из легенд, то ли из анекдотов. Поначалу это напрягает — никто не способен говорить и вести себя так прямо и просто, должно быть что-то ещё, другой смысл, второе дно.  
Он не сразу привыкает, но привыкает.  
Суровая природа и вечный бой на границах быстро отсеивают и придворных шаркунов, и ловких интриганов, обтёсывают всё лишнее, отделяют зёрна от плевел.  
Война делает людей другими. Чище, может быть.  
Время летит незаметно.  
Валентин легко представляет себе брата здесь.  
«Другая жизнь, - со счастливым, облегчённым вздохом говорит Юстиниан в его голове, - новая жизнь».  
Валентин окунает руки в ледяную, родниковую воду, чтобы умыться, и в кои-то веки не обрывает себя.  
Возможно… возможно так оно и есть.  
Рядом с каждодневными делами, рядом с врагом, рядом с встающим над снегами солнцем, Оллария, Ракана, вся предыдущая жизнь съеживается, ссыхается, превращается во вчерашний сон.  
Кончилось, думает Валентин, всё кончилось.  
Он не чувствует ничего, кроме облегчения.

С прибывшим на север младшим Савиньяком они предсказуемо не сходятся. Слишком разные характеры, это было понятно ещё в Лаик.  
Время перестаёт нестись — камень в сапоге всегда замедляет прогулку.  
Генерал Ариго посмеивается над их стычками, Валентин упражняется в остроумии и невозмутимости.  
…Его бесит, что обретённое спокойствие уже не так безбрежно, как раньше. Это всё время напоминает о вещах, которые уже успели подёрнуться дымкой и начали сглаживаться в памяти.  
Валентин сквозь зубы соглашается на совместную тренировку.  
Савиньяк радостно мечется по общему двору, сбрасывает мешающий плащ, перекидывается с кем-то шутками, берётся за шпагу.  
Успокаиваясь, он занимает место напротив Валентина, встречает его взгляд и — вдруг, совершенно чужим в нём жестом — расправляет плечи и чересчур высоко вздёргивает подбородок.  
Воображение дорисовывает разом и русые вихры, и сердитые серые глаза, и сжатые губы.  
Кажется, будто между рёбер плеснули кипятком, и Валентин на долгое мгновение застывает.  
А потом с усилием вдыхает морозный воздух, вскидывает шпагу и делает движение вперёд.

…О смерти Ричарда Окделла, в общем, вполне достойной его деяний, он узнаёт через несколько месяцев.


End file.
